watchers_of_duilintinnfandomcom-20200214-history
Agrona River
The Agrona River is located in Duilintinn. Location The Agrona River originates from the same source as the Pa’Gille River in the mountains of House Brody. However, a large rock formation in the Northern Mountains splits the water into two separate streams, sending the Pa’Gille to the east and the Agrona to the west. After rushing along the borders separating House Brody and House Jackie from House Marvin, the Agrona ends its journey by flowing downhill into Loch Glas. Not only does this river mark the boundary between the lands of three different Noble Houses, but its strong and consistent current has proven to be an invaluable source of hydraulic power for the millers of House Brody and the inventors of House Marvin. Water wheels dot both sides of the Agrona as far as the eye can see. Crossing The Agrona River is so fast and rapid, especially once it starts flowing downhill, that it’s incredibly dangerous to cross. As a result, there are only two ways into the Draoidh Valley (and by extension, House Marvin); take a boat across Loch Glas from the port near Fort Conchúr, or cross the bridge by Agrona Bastion. However, the Agrona Bridge is heavily guarded by the Watchers of the Agrona Bastion. The bridge is the only way into the northern reaches of Duilintinn from the Western Forest without climbing into the mountains and bypassing the river’s source, so it’s a major target for The Enemy. As a result, the Agrona Bridge is covered with defenses, checkpoints, and guards, making it a hassle to cross. On the other hand, the Loch Glas route takes longer than a bridge crossing and might be very out of the way for travelers approaching the Draoidh Valley from the north. There have been talks of creating new bridges across the Agrona River. However, many fear that building additional structures upon the riverbank would disrupt whatever the people of Feadhainn did to redirect it centuries ago, with catastrophic consequences. As a result, no further routes across the Agrona River are being constructed or planned for now. Name Origin “Agrona” is a name with an interesting history. Scholars of real-world Celtic history seem to believe that Agrona was a river goddess of either slaughter or brightness. That’s… that’s a pretty big difference, and it’s literally all we know about her. For those of you who remember that post on mythical creatures a while back, water horses are creatures with a similar dichotomy of traits. Tales described them as either murderers who drowned the unwary or bringers of music and happiness. What little we know of Agrona is very reminiscent of water horses, the symbol of House Jameson. In addition, Wild horses are native to the plains of House Jackie between the Agrona River and the Guardian River. Since Agrona in this AU is a water horse, it makes sense to name a river near actual wild horses after her. Most importantly, “Agrona” is very similar to the name “Agro,” AKA the (female!) horse and loyal companion in Shadow of the Colossus. THIS is the true inspiration for the name of the river, not an obscure Celtic goddess only mentioned in two conflicting sources. However, once I discovered what little there is to know about the Celtic Agrona, it all fit together perfectly. Therefore, in the Watch AU, the legend of Agro(na) goes like this: Long ago, a young mortal boy was given a quest to destroy the giants that walked the land. He was aided in this endeavor by a member of the Fae Folk who took the form of a water horse named Agrona. However, the boy called her “Agro” for short. A streak of light from the boy’s sword marked Agro’s path, and she followed the brightness toward the next creature, bringing death and slaughter with her in the form of the mortal on her back. When the boy died, Agro used her abilities as a Fae to bring him back as a changeling with small horns. The river on House Marvin’s eastern border was named after this legendary member of the Fae as a gesture of acknowledgment towards the Fae Realm and its heavy influence over the Western Forest. In addition, the tale of companionship, duality, and innocence in the face of tragedy is what later inspired Lord Jameson to take the Water Horse as the symbolic animal of his house.